


Sam Leaves

by cnomad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Dean brings him back -- every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Leaves

Sam leaves.

Capitalized and italicized and bolded and underlined and three sizes bigger than they ought to be. That’s how the words always sound when Dean thinks them. They’re so fucking true that there’s no way to miss them, just like those bright, colorful, morbid posters of lost pets and reward money. Dozens lined up in a row on the same fucking fence to make sure that people can’t avoid seeing them. 

Sam leaves, and Dean knows this. Recognizes it as part of his baby brother’s make up; understands that this is how he “copes”. Running. Skipping out on Dean and living off crap in a shithole apartment in a place called Flagstaff for two weeks. Throwing words like “California” and “scholarship” and “Stanford” at their father until he’s standing out in the middle of the street so fucking happy because he finally has what he wants. Slamming car doors after shooting Dean with rock salt and trying to hitchhike on deserted highways. Dying. Fucking dying in Dean’s arms like he has any goddamn right to leave this world before Dean’s say so. Because that’s what Sam does. He leaves. 

But Dean brings him back – every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
